Find Cure Team Ally
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Sometime after Team Ally Grand Adventure, Alyssa suffers a deadly sickness that could kill her. Team Ally's mission is to find a cure before she dies. It gets harder when Dagnino, Shere Khan, Macavity, and NegaDuck team up with Evil Alyssa to destroy her.
1. Chap1: Bad News about Alyssa

**Chapter 1**

**The Bad News about Alyssa**

At Erin's pink HQ, which now magically turned back into Miranda, her mom's house. Erin has her hair in a ponytail, her glasses are now golden, wearing a pink shirt with Doremi's little sister in a witchling outfit and petaled sleeves, colorful bead bracelets, a pink and red petaled skirt with white leggings, and rainbow shoes with black laces.

Erin was so happy that she was watching Magical Doremi on TV. She laughs at some stuff and said, "Awww!" in cute things. After 5 hours of wacthing Magical Doremi, she went to her closet and saw all her collection of Magical Doremi, Sailor Moon, and PowerPuff Girls outfits, dolls, etc.

"I wonder which one." Erin wondered. "How about this one."

Erin then put on a red witchling outfit like Poppu (Catlin).

"Fa la de day dong ding! Now I am a Witchling!" Erin shouted.

Erin then giggled as she takes it off and is now in her outfit.

"Erin, you gotta phone call from Mina." Miranda's voice called.

Erin smiled as she came out of her room and she slid down the stairs. She landed on the ground as she went to the phone and said, "Hello, Mina. It's me, Erin."

"Yes."

"What, is Alyssa okay?"

"Is she hurt?"

"She's sick."

"I'll come over. But you have to come with me."

"Okay, bye." Erin said, hanging up. She grabbed her WaterIce Sceptor, saying, "Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Going out to see Alyssa."

Erin ran out of the door then closed the door. She ran down the street but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Africa is so far way from home, how can I get to her if I used to live there." Erin said half to herself. "I used to take a plane to there but it will take me forever." Erin gasp. "I'll make a portal there."

Erin hold her sceptor and chanted, "WATERICE SCEPTOR! Send me to Africa!". A blue portal came open and Erin jumped in as she holds her sceptor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the blue portal open and Erin was falling out of it as it disappears. Erin looks down and saw a tree, which freaks her out and scream, "MAYBE I SHOULDA TURNED INTO MY MEW MEW FORM FIRST! AAAHHHH!"

Erin grabbed the branch, then she slid down, and she gently hit the ground. She got up and said, "I think I got stitches in my skirt."

Erin dusted her dress and she saw someone running to her. It was Tails and Mina, who wore her hair in a braid with glitter and still the same hairband, her earrings are still there only there gold colored, a black elbow length shirt with a purple M in the middle and purple rims on the sleeves, the same gloves from her fifth outfit, a greenish blue belt with a black buckle, a purple skirt that looks like her fifth outfit skirt only with purple leggings that reach her boots, her boots areblack with a purple line from top to bottom and brims that look like her fifth outfit's boot's brim.

"Tails, Mina. What are you two doing here?" Erin asked. "Mina, I thought you were at home."

"I called you from Alyssa's phone, but there's no time." Mina explain. "C'mon, it's serious."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running Erin saw the Elephant Graveyard at the bottom, making her eyes widen.

"Are you sure this is the right place? 'Cause we've musta took the wrong turn." Erin asked.

"No, but Alyssa lives here remember." Tails said.

"Okay, how about I stay here and you go and tell me about Alyssa when you guys come back." Erin suggest.

Tails and Mina looked at each other then they smiled. Erin notice those looks.

"Oh no!" Erin said.

Erin was about to leave but they grabbed her by the legs and dragged her as she try to hold on to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I don't wanna go in there. They'll eat me alive!" Erin whined.

In the Elephant Graveyard, Erin, Tails and Mina walked in but Erin was trying not to get scared but was about to blurt it out. They saw the same bull elephant skull Erin saw. Erin begins to hold her mouth.

"Calm down, Erin. We know you hate hyenas and there terrioties." Mina said. "But it could be worst them this."

Erin then let go of her mouth and breathed out.

"That's better, now c'mon Alyssa's waiting." Mina said.

But they were coming, they heard talking and Erin knows those voices when they entered Erin wodered everywhere.

_"I used to meet Banzai in here last time but this is what it is like in here in the (gulp) dark." _Erin thought.

When Erin walked forward, she saw Ed in front of him and gasp as he laughs. Erin begins to scream really loud birds flew everywhere and she begins to go behind Mina. Then Shenzi and Banzai went to them but Erin hold her mouth.

"Uh sorry about her scream." Mina said. "But..." she was cut off by Shenzi, "We'll eat her later but for now..." Shenzi went behind Mina and grabbed Erin by the collor of her shirt with her teeth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Erin shouted while whining.

Shenzi threw Erin onto the ground which her rear end was up and said, "Stop whining and don't take to long.". When Shenzi left her alone, Erin saw a familiar golden blonde head on a bed. Erin got up and walked toward her.

"A-Alyssa?" Erin talked.

She cringed when she heard painful coughing. She walked towards her and saw Alyssa looking sick and her hair is a mess. Erin gasp and bent down.

"Alyssa, your sick. What happen?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, I was fine this morning and now I am sick." Alyssa explained.

"Is it a flu, a fever, a cold?" Erin asked.

"No, it's deadly." Alyssa answered.

Erin gasp and try to to hold tears but she did cry a little.

"Alyssa, I have to cure you, I don't want you to die." Erin begged while crying. "Please, I have to find the cure please."

"Erin, calm down." Alyssa said, then she coughed. "It'll only take me days to die. There is a cure."

"What is it and where is it?" Erin asked.

"It's called the Ruby Flora Sendurm." Alyssa answered. "You can find it only on the Ark."

When she said the word 'Ark', Erin begin to spoke, "The Ark? Noah's Ark?"

"Yes, I've rode it when I was nine. Maybe three old friends of mine could help you."

"Three old friends?"

"Panty, Bruma, and Kairel. They are a two lioness and a panther. If you could talk to the animals on the Ark you could tell them all about this."

"O-o-okay. But where is it?"

"Here's a map that you could take to the Ark faster."

Alyssa handed Erin a map with four places.

"I know these places: DarkWing Duck's home, The CATS thereater in New York, and the Jungle Book." Erin said.

"And that's where you'll get the Ark." Alyssa said. "I'll go with you."

"But..." Erin was cut off. "It's okay, I'll stumble and throw up a little but I'll be okay."

"Okay. Let's go." Erin said.

Erin helped up Alyssa and they begin to leave as Hilary Duff's song came on.

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight**

They walked off, then Mina and Tails helped out Erin with Alyssa, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed watched Erin as she begins to cry and they were sadden because of their hyena child dying.

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me 

Erin, Alyssa, Tails, and Mina walked out of the Elephant Graveyard as Erin turns around and said, "Call in Team Ally."

"But we only have Danny Phantom, Big the Cat, Sora, and Yin and Yang." Mina said. "The others are having sometime off and stuff."

"That's the guys we need." Erin said.

Tails and Mina nodded as they called the only Team Ally not having offs.

**Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams**

Danny, Big, Sora, Yin, and Yang came over and Erin told everything. After the talk, they were shocked and upset about Alyssa's sickness. Erin nods as they nod in agreement too as they begin to run/flew off.

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me**

**Someone's watching over me**

The songs ends for awhile as Team Ally left and Erin begins to look at Alyssa and thought in her head, _"Don't worry Alyssa. I find you the cure before you die. I promise because Best Friends never break a promise, sis."_


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Alyssa

**Chapter 2**

**Evil Alyssa**

At a dark castle where we see a familiar Anti-Toon; She has gold blonde hair with light brown streaks like Zira's stripe, red cheetah-like eyes, when she smirks it reveals her sharp cheetah teeth. She wears brown elbow length fingerless gloves over her sharp red nails, yellow sleeveless unzipped jacket with black spots, a brownish tan short sleeve shirt, yellow capris with black spots that match her jacket, and dark brown knee high boots. She was Evil Alyssa, Alyssa's Anti-Toon.

She was looking at a orb where we see Big holding sick Alyssa and Erin who looked worried. She just stares at them until she spoke up.

"They think there gonna cure her." Evil Alyssa wondered. "They have another thing comin'. Right, boys?"

Then four figures came out of the shadows. They were two tigers, a cat-like man, a evil version of DarkWing Duck; They are Dagnino, Shere Khan, Macavity, and NegaDuck.

"Indeed, Evil Alyssa." Shere Khan said.

"I'll destory that goody goody good version of me and then to Erin before they cure her on time. It'll be my reward and Evil Erin will be so happy, she'll make me the second-in-command, she'll make my clan with her pack, she'll even..."

Dagnino cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and she said, "Oh, I guess I'll reward you guys as well. But do you guys happen to know a friend of Alyssa name Erin.". The ones just know were Shere Khan and NegaDuck when they only raised their hand/paw.

"Ever well, then let's go before they find the cure on time." Evil Alyssa said.

They nod with evil smirks as Evil Alyssa runs past them then the followed. When they left Evil Erin was watching from the ceiling.

"Evil Alyssa, I hope you sucessed, because if not then I'll have you polishing my boots and wash my outfits for five months!" Evil Erin said.

* * *

At a place called New York City, Erin and Team Ally were walking down the street. Alyssa taps Erin on the shoulder getting her attention.

"Yes, Alyssa?" Erin asked.

"I have ta..." Before Alyssa could say anything, she threw up on Erin's clothes. **(A/N) Please don't imagein this!)**. Ata laundry place, Mina was cleaning Erin's clothes.

"When your done washing them, put them in my backpack and give me my other clothes." Erin shouted, in the bathroom.

After the clothes dried, Mina put the clean ones in the backpack and got out another pair. Erin's hand outside the door grabbed them, pulled her clothes and hand in, and closed the door. A few minutes later, Erin came out wearing her hair in a braid and her appearence number two; pink short sleeved hoodie with a blue heart within a bubble pattern over a black long sleeved shirt, blue cuprise that has a trangle on the ends, white socks, and black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces. A black chocker with a blue heart-shaped pendant that had her first abbreviation of her first name colored pink and it makes any musical noises and she grabbed her pink Bubbles backpack.

"There!" Erin said. "Let's go."

Erin and Mina came out and the others followed them. Alyssa begin to stumble but Danny caught her and they countinued to walk. Alyssa looked up and saw a theater.

"There, that's the CATS theater." Alyssa said.

"Wow, your right Alyssa." Erin said, but she frowned. "How do we get in without money to get tickets?"

"Don't worry my friends will get us in." Alyssa said.

Erin shrugged then they went to the theater to get in. Erin went to the ticket guy and said, "Can me and my friends go in?"

"No, do you have the money for ticket." the man said.

"No, but my best friend's friends could let us in mister."

"Sorry, no money, no ticket, no going in."

"Don't worry, there're with us." a voice said.

Three figures came out; they are Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and Victoria, Alyssa's friends.

"Jemima! Rumpleteazer! Victoria!" Alyssa and Erin shouted.

"Alyssa, Erin, and Tails are our friends so let them in with there other friends." Rumpleteazer ordered. "C'mon. Let 'em in."

"Fine, but I'll be watching you guys." the man said.

Everyone got in and Erin begins to explain everything about Alyssa's sickness and they need to get to the Ark for the cure before it's too late.

**

* * *

(A/N) I know it's short but the next part were the action begins in the CATS theater!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Stage Fight

**Chapter 3**

**Stage Fight**

When Erin finnished telling Alyssa's three childhood friends about her sickness...

"We love to but our show doesn't end until thrity minutes." Victoria said.

"Okay, but you have to come with us to ride the Ark." Erin said.

Without them knowing, Evil Alyssa and her 'friends' are behind the current, Evil Alyssa smiled wickedly as she said, "Since this is a play, I'll only have..." Evil Alyssa pointed to Macavity. "You, Macavity want you to grab Alyssa if they ask them to be on stage, bring her to me, and Shere Khan and Dagnino will kill her."

"Yes, ma'am." Macavity answered.

He got out from behind the current and went behind the current of the stage with the other CATS characters. Back with Erin's group...

"How about you and the others can be on stage?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone, but Erin, shouted.

"Not me, I'm not much into stages because I get stage frights." Erin explain.

"You have to, just try these outfits on." Jemima said, giving everyone a CATS outfits.

Everyone looked at there outfits, which Mina thinks it's cute but the boys just stared at each other. Big just shrugged at his outfit, while Erin and Alyssa looked at each other. Everyone put their outfits on and they scanned themselves.

"I look weird." Danny said.

"So do I." Tails agreed.

"OHMYGOSH, THIS IS CUTE!!!" Erin and Alyssa exclaim.

"This is so awesome!" Mina exclaim, as well.

"I look just like myself." Big said.

The girls giggled at Big, knowing his just wearing make-up.

"Okay, let's get on stage." Victoria said.

Macavity saw them got on stage and they begin to play in the musical. Macavity grabbed a bag and a rope, bent down, and said, "Alright Alyssa Kyle, you coming with me."

As they start singing and dancing, Erin was sweating all over knowing she was getting stage fright. Tails wasunimpressing himself until he saw Macavity was about to swing and go to Alyssa. He tapped on Erin's shoulder, she looked back, he pointed up to get her attention, and she gasp knowing who is that CAT character, Macavity, the guy Alyssa told her and showed the picture of him.

Erin whispered to Alyssa, she looked up, and saw Macavity now swinging towards her. Erin grabbed and pulled her backwards. Macavity then came back and everyone paused making the characters angery but Macavity was going towards Alyssa.

Erin and Alyssa climbed up a ladder but Macavity came to them. Erin and Alyssa then went a walking case on top of the stage. Macavity was already there and he was about to pounced at them but they dodged and they begin to fight him. Erin saw Alyssa stumble as Macavity was about to grab Alyssa but Erin kicked him which cause him to lose balance and he fall off the case but he was caught by Big.

"Now, we gottcha." Big said.

"Ooh, poop." Macavity said, mad.

The CATS grabbed him and took him away. Back with Erin and Alyssa, Erin had Alyssa's hand around her shoulders and she slide down the rope. Alyssa got up and said, "Thanks, Erin."

"No prob." Erin said.

"Well thirty minutes up, our next musical play is next weekend." Rumpleteazer said. "We can come with you."

Team Ally cheered as Erin, Mina, and Tails hugged each other, Alyssa hugged her childhood friends, Danny just spin around, and Big just clapped happily.

"Next stop, Duckberg." Erin said.

Alyssa was about to throw up again, Erin was about to run for it but too late she got puck all over. **(A/N) Don't imagine it again, please.).** Everybody looked grossed and Erin took the outfit off to reveal her same outfit but her hair was gross so she went to the bathroom and wash, rinsed, dried, and combed it. She came out with her hair in a highponytail.

"Let's go." Erin said.

Everyone left outside as everyone waved good-bye and said, "Come back again!". Evil Alyssa growled as she watches from the top with only three Alyssa's enemies.

"Darn that Alyssa, we don't need Macavity anymore." Evil Alyssa growled. "NegaDuck, it's your turn."

NegaDuck smirks as Evil Alyssa, Shere Khan, Dagnino, and NegaDuck left but without them knowing Evil Erin Erin has just appeared magically from the black and green flaming smoke, she has her orginal outfit but with a black cape with spike ends. She was petting Vicent while watching Evil Alyssa and her team leaving.

"Hurry Evil Alyssa. If not, then it's laundry for you." Evil Erin said.

She grabbed her cape, covers herself and Vincent, and they disappeared leaving black and green flames abd smoke vanishing in the air.


	4. Chapter 4: DarkWing Duck

**Chapter 4**

**DarkWing Duck**

Team Ally are now in the City of DuckBerg while Mina was driving a car, but everytime she does she bumps into somethings. **(A/N) She can drive but she's almost a better driver it's just her drivings like Alex from Totally Spies!)**.

"I don't know what's worse, Alyssa sickness or Mina's driving!" Danny shouted, as he got hit at the window.

"I find a parking place." Mina said.

She pushed on the brakes and they bump into a sign, making Erin flew into the window in the front seat and she slide down. Erin got up and said, "Next time, one of Alyssa's friends could drive."

"Sorry, Ash said I was good and he gave me my licences because he's my manager." Mina said.

Erin rolled her eyes and kicked the door open which cause it to break to the ground. Everyone got out and Mina came out just as she said, "Well we're here in DuckBerg, plus it was nice of the guy to let me have this car back at New York. So it's in good shape we use it again."

But when she said "So it's in good shape", the car fell into pieces and it blew up a little making Mina's hair blown in front of her but she was still standing there smiling.

"Ah, Mina. We lost the car." Erin said.

Mina notice the cars gone and she smiled sheepishly. Alyssa was about to throw up again but this time Erin grabbed a umberella and she throw up on the umberella.

"It's a good thing I always carry an umberella in these some sort of an emergency." Erin said, throwing the nasty umberella away. "Let's go, we have a hero to find."

"Why is it darktime in DuckBerg?" Big asked.

"That's easy to explain, the hero of DuckBerg is on his way." Erin explain.

"What hero?" Mina asked.

"I am in the dark of the night. I am the prince of the dark." a voice called out. "I am DarkWinged Duck!"

In the smoke came out, DarkWing Duck appeared. Erin smiled as she rolled her eyes while Mina was getting it.

"Oh, that's why." Mina said.

"Exactly." Erin smiled.

DarkWing Duck came over and said, "Hiya guys, how you guys doing?"

"I can explain everything." Erin said.

Erin and DarkWing sat on a beachler and Erin explain the whole thing to DW. After that DW nodded as he and Erin went back to the others.

"We have a new partner." Erin said.

Evil Alyssa and her pals are on the roof of the building. Evil Alyssa turns around and walks to NegaDuck.

"You know to do." Evil Alyssa said.

"Yes I do." NegaDuck smirked.

NegaDuck grabbed a deadly weapon and jumped down. As Erin and the others were about to leave, NegaDuck used a ninja ball strings and threw it at Team Ally except Erin, Alyssa, and DarkWing Duck. Mina and Danny are tied together as while as Tails and Big, and Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and Victoria together.

"NegaDuck!" said Erin and DW.

NegaDuck smirked as he threw alot of sharp knives at DarkWing Duck. He misses but DW is stuck with alot of knives holding his clothes and making him sweating.

"Alyssa hide, I'll take care of this dopplerganger!" Erin said.

Erin grabbed her Sceptor and charged at him, with a scream. All he did is stand there yawning and scratching his nails until he saw Erin coming towards him. He got out a gun like weapon and it shoot out a black and red net at Erin which case her to fly towards the ground. She was hold to the ground by the net as NegaDuck came towards her.

"Since I have you guys down, I'll be taking Alyssa with me right after I'm going to finish you what try to do to you and Alyssa as kids." NegaDuck said.

He hold a chainsaw and was about to cut Erin until her eyes turned bluish-grey and ice lighting came out and frozen the chainsaw.

"I can't move this darn thing!" NegaDuck shouted, looking at Erin who her hair was rising, covered in blue glow, and her hands are turned into fist. "What are you?!"

Alyssa saw this and eye widen. "Oh my gosh!", Everyone saw this and gasp in shockediness.

Erin's glowing eyes begin to fade to her normal eyes, her glow disappear, and she passes out. NegaDuck begins to flew off by the glow into the building, fell down, and passes out.

Everyone got out of their traps and Alyssa went to Erin but she stumbled. She went to Erin before she throw up on the ground and finally got to Erin.

"Erin, wake up." Alyssa yelled. "Erin! Erin! Erin!"

Erin woke up and rubbed her head.

"What was that you did? That was almost cool!" Mina asked.

"I don't know must been a power up of my ice power or something." Erin answered.

They saw NegaDuck weak and has stars around his head. The police came and arrest him making him say, "DRATS!!!"

"Go police officers! Law enforcement rules!" Erin cheered.

Everyone stared at her and she begin to blush and smiled goofily.

"Let's go!" she said.

Everyone nodded as they left. Evil Alyssa gorlwed as she used her clawed gloved hand to scratch off a pole and fell behind her. She left as Shere Khan and Dagnino followed her.

"We lost two but I still have you guys!" Evil Alyssa growled. "We have to hurry before I'm in trouble."

Evil Erin was on top of another building about high, with her cape flowing with the wind, holding her Scpetor like a cane and petting Vincent.

"Hurry is right. Hurry EA, your time is a few days up!" Evil Erin said, then laugh like a hyena.


	5. Chapter 5: Tito and Rita

**Chapter 5**

**Tito and Rita**

As Team Ally and Alyssa's childhood friends are almost on their way to the Jungles of India, they were running through a dark alley. Everyone was running except Alyssa's carried by Big the Cat. As they reached their way, they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard someone singing. Alyssa heard it and eyes widen.

"I know that singing voice." Alyssa exclaimed.

"So have I..." Erin said.

"It's Rita!" Erin and Alyss said, together but looked at each other. "You know her! Please!"

Voice: **So much for my own hay penny**

**Now I am back in town in misery**

When the voice came closer, it revealed a grey and white cat with blue eyes singing.

"Rita!/?" Alyssa and Erin shouted.

"Hmm?" Rita asked, opening one eye seeing Alyssa and Erin. "Alyssa!"

Rita jumped up to Alyssa which cause Big to let go of her. Rita hugged and licked Alyssa, making her giggle.

"Hiya Rita, how's you and Runt?" Erin asked.

"Oh hi Erin. Haven't seen you for a while. Hey, nice outfit!" Rita said.

Alyssa got up and Rita was around her neck.

"Alyssa, she knows you, you know her!" Erin told her. "I know her. WHAT'S GONING ON HERE?!"

"Erin," Alyssa explain. "I met Rita when I was exploring the Pride Lands and got lost. She did too after surviving a plane crash with Runt. She heard me crying and found me and we became great friends."

Rita finished for her. "And I said this; Sweetie, as long as Aunt Rita's here, nothing's gonna come between us."

"Oh, but wait what are you really doing here?" Erin asked.

"Runt had to go to a dog sleepover party for a week." Rita answered. "I had to find Alyssa cause I heard she's sick."

"One more question; how did you get here and are you by yourself?" Erin asked.

"Well, I walked and took a train and no I'm not alone." Rita answered.

"Who's with you?" Alyssa asked.

"He's not with me, he's chasing me." Rita said.

"He?" Erin asked.

They then heard barking noises which it came from a can and had a lower part of a dog's body. Everyone was confused until the can rolled all the to Erin's foot and flied in the air but luckily Erin grabbed it only she had the dog which is a little chicuhuhu with red hair and a green bandana.

"Tito?" Erin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Tito looked up but he see Erin in different side up because he's upside down as he said, "Hiya Erin, how's tricks?"

Erin was about to answere until he saw Rita with a 'uh-oh' face. He growls and jumps out of Erin's arm and Rita begins to jump off of Alyssa and Tito begins to chase Rita around and on top of Team Ally.

"Tito, stop it!" Erin yelled.

"Rita, calm down!" Alyssa yelled.

"Bad chicuhuhu! Sit!" Erin yelled.

"Rita, please stop running!" Alyssa yelled.

Rita was about to use her claws to scratch him but suddenly Erin grabbed Tito and Alyssa grabbed Rita. Tito growled and barked while Rita just hissed and scretch.

"You two stop it and get along." Erin ordered.

"Weither you like it or not." Alyssa agreed.

Tito stick his tongue at her while she just scold.

"Sorry about that Alyssa, he likes Oliver but I guess he hates Rita." Erin said.

"Same here, I guess Rita likes Runt but not Tito." Alyssa said.

They both begin to giggle as they look at the cat and dog.

"I was gonna come with Erin but not with that 'kitty'." Tito scold.

"I was but not with him around me." Rita scold.

"Knock it off, you guys can come if we get you two to get along or stay away with each other, okay?" Erin asked.

Tito and Rita looked at each other and said, "Okay."

"Good. Rita can ride on my shoulder." Alyssa giggled.

"Tito always is on top of my head." Erin scoff.

"But since your tall, Nina, and I can see everything from up on top of your head." Tito said, laughing.

Everyone begin to chuckle and giggle while Erin had her head down and her arms cross and they begin to walk off.

"So, uh... Alyssa, sweetie, where we're goin'?" Rita asked.

"The Jungle Book place." Alyssa explain.

"Good, cause I gotta song just for yah." Rita said, then sing.

Rita: **I am the cat kinda girl**

**In the Jungle**

As Rita sang, Tito bent down and hold his ears, making Erin laugh.

Rita: **I swing from vine to vine**

**I jump from branch to branch**

**But I am the cat kinda giiirrrlllll**

**In the Jungle

* * *

**

**(A/N) The Last song, I just made it up in my head, so no flaming! And the the song she sing in the beginnging was from Wakko's Wish. Hope you like this part, Alyssa.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Erin's Dream

**Chapter 6**

**Erin's Dream**

In the Jungle Book world, everyone was in a village sleeping. In a room where Erin is sleeping, Tito was sleeping near Erin's backpack and Erin was sleeping but she was rolling around like she was having a bdad dream. And it is!

_Erin's Dream_

_Erin was running through a long mile of ice. She saw Alyssa falling to ground to her die of her sickness, which cause Erin to gasp in horror._

_"Alyssa!" Erin scream._

_Next to Alyssa is Evil Alyssa going to kill her by her claw. Erin runs faster but the ice ground was almost growing larger and the ground begin to blow some ice crystals which are forming. The ice crystals disappear and formed a dark figure. It was the Collector. Erin stopped dead in her tracks but she slide down to her side. He push a button and coming towards over her is a glass jar, which made her gasp._

_"ALYSSA!!!" Erin screamed, louder._

_But when she look behind she saw Alyssa closing her eyes and Evil Alyssa cut her with claws as Erin's glass jar closed on her and on the inside she was being purse in plastic faster and last words were, "AAAALLLYYYSSSAAAA!!!"_

_Ending Dream_

Erin woke up quickly and gasp. She breathed hard and looked around her room seeing Tito sleeping and snoring. Erin sighs and goes back to sleep after mumbling, "Why can I dream of unicorns?"

* * *

In the Jungle, Erin was using her machete to cut the roots, vines, and leaves while everyone was following her.

"It's a good thing I always carry my machete with me in this some sort of a emergency." Erin told her friends.

"You know if you use that thing, our Jungle Book friends are gonna get mad at us." Alyssa suggest.

"Don't worry I use this to cut anything that's in our way like roots or leaves."

As Erin put her machete back in her backpack and they continued to walk off with her friends. Unknown to them, Evil Alyssa is with Shere Khan and Dagnino.

"Shere Khan would you go after them and don't fail me." Evil Alyssa asked.

"Yes, I would." Shere Khan said.

Shere Khan hopped down and chased after them without them knowing.

* * *

**(A/N) This one is really short but the next chapter might be longer then this one! So here's the next chapter Alyssa!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Rumble in the Jungle

**Chapter 7**

**Rumble in the Jungle**

Team Ally are now sitting at place where the mangos gorw which they lost Shere Khan without noticing. Erin was bored about this sitting and worried about the dream and Alyssa at the same time.

Erin was sitting down playing with a blue yo-yo with Sailor Moon on it, Tails was on his labtop computer, Mina was singing while Big was throwing her up to catch some mangos, Alyssa was petting and having fun with Rita, Tito was on Erin's head watching her, Danny was brodingly sitting, DW is just polishing his weapon, and Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and Victoria were reading there scripts.

Erin put the yo-yo up and looked around but that's when she heard noises. She look through the bushes and saw something about to pounce. She was about to scream but it came out and it was a black panther.

"Bagheera?" Erin wondered.

"Hello, Erin." Bagheera greeted.

"Phew, I thought you've been a tiger." Erin sighed.

Alyssa notice him and shouted, "Bagheera!". Alyssa came to Bagheera and hugged him.

"Great to see you again, Alyssa." Bagheera greeted.

Alyssa got out the hug and she felt like she was gonna throw up again. Erin got her umberella again and she threw up on her umberella. Erin threw the umberella away.

"It's 'is' a good thing I carry alot of this." Erin said, which cause everyone, except Alyssa, to laugh.

Everyone calm down when they heard four people singing and they came out. It was Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan.

"Baloo! Mowgli!" Erin shouted.

"Shanti! Ranjan!" Alyssa shouted, as well.

"Hiya Alyssa and Erin, how's things goning?" Mowgli asked.

"I'll explain." Erin said.

Everyone sat down as Erin begins to explain why are traveling. For a few hours, everyone was shocked and worried about Alyssa. Erin ask if Baloo and Bagheera can come but they couldn't leave Mowgli.

"I'll take care of Mowgli while you guys are gone." Shanti said.

"But what about our Bare Necessities?" Mowgli asked.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll be back." Baloo answered.

"Good let's go." Erin said.

Before they left, Erin notice that Mina isn't with Big. Big just shrugged and waved. Erin sighed and looked up in the tree.

"Mina, come down from there!" Erin yelled.

No answer. Erin got on top of Big's hands and he threw her up and she grab the branch but she struggled to get up and finally got up. She look and saw Mina tied up in coils.

"Here we go again." Erin groan.

Erin grabbed a branch and saw Kaa about to eat Mina. Erin then bonked him on the head a hundred times and threw Mina in Big's arms. As Erin hits him on the head, he got dizzy and passed out as he slid down the tree. Erin came down and kicked him into the bushes. Mina woke up and said, "Erin?"

"Long story," Erin said, throwing the branch away. "C'mon, we need to find that cure in a few days or it's bye-bye for Alyssa."

Everyone nodded but Erin saw that Danny, Alyssa, Tails, and Big aren't here, making Erin sigh and ran off to find them. Mina went after her along with the others except Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan. Erin kept on running until she saw Alyssa behind Big and Danny about to blast someone or something.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Erin asked.

"Erin, go. Run away." Danny ordered.

"Danny, why? What's going on?" Erin asked.

Alyssa pointed behind Erin and she looked behind her only to see some tiger eyes. It was Shere Khan as he came out from the shadows.

"Isn't this suprisingly to see you two again." Shere Khan said.

Shere Khan begin to circle around them. Erin saw a place where they can run.

"Go run, I hold him off." Erin said.

Big grabbed Alyssa and he and Danny run off leaving Erin behind. Shere Khan sneared at Erin as she threw dirt at him and she ran off.

"Oh, you shouldn't have down that." Shere Khan said.

He went after Erin as she runs to catch up with her friends and finally found them.

"I'll take Alyssa, you two go find the others." Erin said.

"But what about you two?" Danny asked.

"We'll be find." Erin said.

Erin pushed Danny and Big into the bushes, grabbed Alyssa's hand, and runs off.

"Erin!" Danny yelled.

Danny and Big heard Shere Khan's roar and they hid deeper in the bushes. Shere Khan pass them and Danny and Big came out seeing he's going after the girls.

"Big, we have to get the others." Danny said.

"We're already here." a voice called.

It was Mina, Baloo, Bagheera, DW, Tails, the Cats, Rita, and Tito.

"Mina!" Danny said.

"Of course, now where's Erin?" Mina asked.

"Shere Khan!" Big yelled.

"Shere Khan?" Everyone yelled.

Mina went after the girls as Baloo and Tails ran after them, leaving the others.

"I have ta help them." Mina yelled.

"Mina! Baloo! Tails!" Bagheera shouted, which got their attention. "Good luck!"

They nodded as they left.

* * *

Erin and Alyssa were running until they stop because they saw lava over them.

"We have to jump." Erin said.

"But I can't I'm getting weaker." Alyssa said.

"I'll hold you." Erin said.

Alyssa hold onto Erin and Erin jumped over to the other side. They ran inside a temple and they heard Shere Khan's voice, "No matter where you two run, I'll always find you."

Erin grabbed Alyssa and went behind a gong. Erin set Alyssa down and she looked outside and hid as she stand.

"Come out, come out, where ever you two are." Shere Khan mocked.

Tails, Mina, and Baloo came to the temple and they freaked as Baloo went to the right and Mina and Tails went to the right. Erin looked to see her friends hiding. Erin hold her breath and try to think of an idea until she looks at the gong. She thought for a minute and a lightbulb came onto her head. Erin cracked her knuckles and hold out her sceptor and hit the gong alot of times. Shere Khan heard it and went at the gong Erin and Alyssa's at.

Mina saw this, tighted her gloves, and hit the gong harder. Shere Khan heard it and went over there as Mina hides and Tails stand in front of her. Baloo saw this and he rang his gong and Shere Khan came over to the other one. Erin saw this and begin to smirk as her eyebrows went up and down.

"Alyssa, I could use some help." Erin asked.

Alyssa nodded as she got her sceptor and they both hit the gong a hundred, Mina and Tails hit the gong alot too, and so did Baloo, making Shere Khan confused and roar. Suddenly, Mina and Tails' gong fell down and revealed them.

"Oh no!" Mina gasp.

"Well isn't this surprising." Shere Khan smirked. "So girls was it going to be, you two or your special friends."

Tails threw some rocks at him but misses.

"I'm waiting." Shere Khan said. "One..."

Erin couldn't take it, she won't lose Tails like she almost did.

"Two..."

Erin grabbed Alyssa and they came out as Erin shouted, "Stop!"

"Thr..." Shere Khan paused to see Erin and Alyssa. "Hmm, alright you two no more games."

He jumped up about to pounce on them but Baloo stop him as Erin and Alyssa run off as Erin hold her friend's hand. Shere Khan pawed Baloo off as her went after them. Erin saw a head of a beast, threw Alyssa over, and jump to her as they climb up but it was about to break. Shere Khan jumped up and he struggled to climb up. He grabbed Alyssa's leg making her scream.

"Let go of her!" Erin yelled.

Erin hold Alyssa's hand but the head begins and they begin to fall as Erin and Alyssa scream but Baloo grabbed Alyssa as Mina grabbed Erin. Shere Khan fell down and the head fell over him trapping him inside the mouth. Erin, Alyssa, and the others looked down to see Shere Khan trapped then a vulture name Lucky came to him.

"Hey, where's the fire down here?" Lucky joked then laughed.

"Oh, no." Shere Khan moaned.

"What's the matter, cat gothca tongue." Lucky begins to laugh again.

* * *

Later, everyone was laughing as Baloo and Bagheera said goodbye and everyone begin to left. Mowgli and his friends went back home as Evil Alyssa saw the whole thing when Shere Khan was after the girls with Dagnino.

"Dagnino, this will be our last hope." Evil Alyssa said. "So if this happens once more, it's trouble with Evil Erin."

"Yes, I know just where thy are going." Dagnino said.

Evil Alyssa and Dagnino left only not to be seen by Evil Erin on a rocky top petting Vincent.

"Hurry up, EA." Evil Erin sing-a-long evilly then chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8: Noah's Ark

**Chapter 8**

**Noah's Ark**

Team Ally are now in a woods but there are no trees. As they continued to walk, Alyssa was getting weaker by the second, making Erin so worried she twisted her own sceptor so hard. That's when Mina saw something in front of them.

"Uh, Erin." Mina said.

"Yes." Erin answered.

"Look." Mina said.

Mina turned Erin's head and Erin's eyes widen. Everyone look and a few miles away was a huge boat almost as big as the Statue of the Liberty. Everyone was amazed, shocked, and dumpfounded about the size of it. Suddenly, Alyssa felt rain as everyone looked up and it was about to rain.

"Come on, on the Ark!" Erin yelled.

Big picked Alyssa up and they all run up to the ark, they climb up the boat stairs, and they got in. Everyone was on top of the boat and the boat begin to ship off through water and it was still raining.

"The ark is bigger then I imagin in the Bible." Erin said. "Anywho, calm on the cure's on the Ark and we need help from Alyssa's friends."

"What do we do?" Baloo asked.

"Here; we'll spilt up to find the cure." Erin ordred. "Danny will go with the Jellices and find the cure up here, Big, DarkWing, Baloo, and Bagheera will stay with animals to blend in to find the cure in the animals sleeping place, hanging place, etc., Alyssa, Rita, Tito, Mina, Tails, and I will meet with Alyssa's friends, find the cure, and hang for a while. Now let's split."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

Erin, Alyssa, Tails, and Mina with Tito and Rita in Erin's backpack went down stairs with Baloo, Bagheera, Big, and DarkWing in front. Danny and the CATs went inside where Noah and his family stay in without being spotted.

* * *

When Baloo, Bagheera, Big, and DarkWing went with the animals, Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Mina, Tito, and Rita walked through the halls of the animals place.

"Alyssa, tell me who are your friends?" Erin asked.

"Well, there's Bruma..." Alyssa said.

When Alyssa was talking, a dark tan human-like lioness with black short hair in which her bangs cover either eye and on her chest, tan muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a faint mole on her left cheek, purple eye shadow, and green eyes; who is Bruma looked outside her room and saw Alyssa's back with another girl.

"Kairel..." Alyssa continued.

Then next was a gold human-like lioness with peach muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, a curly tuft of hair on her head and her chest, pinkish-purple eye shadow, and blue eyes. She's Kairel.

"And lastly Panty." Alyssa finished.

Lastly, like Alyssa said, was a black panther with grey muzzle, inner ears, palms, and stomach, long black hair held up in a tall bun in which her bangs are seperate, green eyes, purple eye shadow, and wore a gold choker and a gold bracelet on her right upper arm. She's Panthy.

"Are they human or animals?" Mina asked.

"Well, there two lioness and a panther." Alyssa answered.

Erin pulled her arm down meaning yes. She likes lions better then hyenas. As they walked, they didn't know they were in a bar back stage.

"Where are we?" Mina asked.

"We're backstage of the bar." Alyssa said, looking behind the current and saw everyone. "And there's Xiro the prince."

Erin and the others look and saw a lion with black hair, he must be Xiro. Erin saw every single animal ain a table and they heard some announcer.

"And now who will volunteer to sing?" the announcer said.

Mina heard that and had an idea as she went to the backstage stuff, making Erin and the others confused about what she's doing.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Erin asked.

Then something went into her mouth and she spit it out. It was a microphone.

"A microphone?" Erin wondered.

Mina got one out and she stand next to Erin.

"We can sing on stage." Mina suggest.

"Me? Sing in front of every animal?" Erin asked. "I can't sing, I got staged fright."

"Just try."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NOOOOOO!"

Then Erin fell over on stage and she looked up to see everyone looking at her. There was a cricket chirping and coughing. Erin gulped as she was shaking. Alyssa saw this and glared at Mina as she smiles stupidly.

"Well, I'll go on stage with her." Mina said.

Mina came on stage, making the males whistle. Erin slapped her own forehead and Mina spoke, "Hello. I am Mina Mongoose and this is my back-up singer. Hit it!"

Mina:** It's Supernatural**

**Supernatural**

Erin just stayed there until Mina punched her lightly making Erin glare at her but then she begin to sing.

Erin: **Did you see a shooting star  
Cross the sky spectacular  
On the front by a mile  
Radiating crazy style  
The universe comes to me  
I can make it look so he can see  
Like a rare phonomenon  
You can see today what i see beyond **

Erin and Mina: **When i get this feelin  
Something's about to happen  
Without any reason  
It's supernatural  
Some peaple call it crazy  
Some thing there's no explaining  
Just believe what you see  
It's supernatural**

Erin begin to enjoy this now and she and Mina begin to dance as they sing. Alyssa was enjoy this along with Tails, Tito, and Rita. Bruma, Kariel, and Panthy saw Erin and Mina singing.

Mina: **Got the floor got the mic  
Livin in this double life  
I can view another world  
Magic sista super girl  
Don't know how i do what i do  
But i can make it all come true  
Got the skills  
Got the touch  
Got the sense and i'm takin' off **

Both of them: **When i get this feelin  
Something's about to happen  
Without any reason  
It's supernatural  
Some peaple call it crazy  
Some thing there's no explaining  
Just believe what you see  
It's supernatural**

Everyone begin to like the beat of Erin and Mina's singing and music, except the Predators at the back of the bar.

Erin: **Maybe superhuman  
Maybe superstrange  
Like a force of nature  
A hurricane  
**Mina:** Why it doesn't matter where i got it from  
Got the power on and i'm goin' goin' gone  
Believe in what you see  
**Both of them: **Oh yeah  
Oh oh oh **

When I get this feelin  
Something's about to happen  
Without any reason  
It's supernatural  
Some people call it crazy  
Some things there's no explaining  
Just believe what you see  
It's supernatural 

Erin and Mina stopped singing as they had their arms crossed together in the air and smiled as they breathed but then Erin begin to fall to the ground passing out and Mina looked at Erin.

* * *

Later, the others are in a room, where Alyssa was happily talking and hugging to Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma and then explain why are they here. Tails and Mina was fanning Erin, who is still passed out. Tito and Rita were watching from within Erin's backpack.

"Get your tail outta my face, you singing feline." Tito yelled.

"Well, your breathe is killin' me." Rita yelled.

Erin woke up from her past out and rubbed her head.

"Man, I enjoyed it but I musta passed out after that." Erin wondered.

"You did." Alyssa said. "Erin meet Panthy, Kariel, and Bruma."

Erin saw the two lioness and panther but when she looked at Panthy, Erin begin to shudder as she smiled.

"Erin, something wrong." Mina asked.

"Alyssa when need to talk." Erin said, grabbing her hand.

Erin lead Alyssa outside the room and closed the door.

"Alyssa, that panther woman is..." Erin was cut off by Alyssa. "I know she's evil but she's my friend and she's only evil without me."

Erin slap her head as she thought in her, _"I can't believe my best friends family and friends are villains. What's worse I can't believe I am in this family and friends reuion."_

Erin open the door and came to Panthy, Bruma, and Kariel.

"I'm Alyssa's best friend, Erin." Erin greeted.

"Nice to meet." Kariel greeted.

"Pleasure." Bruma and Panthy greeted.

"Okay, we need to find the cure called Ruby Flora Sendurm." Erin explained.

"It's somewhere on the Ark." Bruma said. "You'll find it later."


	9. Chapter 9: The Fight and Cure

**Chapter 9**

**The Fight and Cure**

Later, Erin was alone in the hallways as she walks to find the cure. She had no idea she's been spied on by Dagnino, his predator group, and Evil Alyssa.

"Since Alyssa's not protected should I kill her." Dagnino asked.

"No, she still has the others protecting her except Danny and the CATs." Evil Alyssa answered. "Get rid of Erin and don't let her find the cure."

Dagnino smirked as he snapped his fingers and a vulture came to him.

"Get rid of her for me." Dagnino ordred.

The vulture sulated and went after Erin. Erin went down the stairs and looked around the place as she hold her Sceptor. Suddenly, the vulture came to her and attack her on her head.

"Hey, get off of me! Get off me yah dump turkey!" Erin said.

Erin grabbed the vulture and threw it at the wall, making it passed out with a goofy smile. Erin fixed her while saying, "Stupid bird!" and walked off until she saw a cabinet.

"A cabinet? Hmm!" Erin wondered.

Erin open it and saw shelves of bottles, making Erin happy and look throw the shelves. Erin took the paper out saying, Ruby Flora Sendurm and look at a red bottle full of red juice and has a ruby carved flower on top.

"I found it." Erin whispered then said out loud. "I found it!"

Erin grabbed it, put it in her pocket, closed the cabinet, and walked upstairs to find her friends.

* * *

Up on the boat, Danny, Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and Victoria, they were still looking through where Noah's family sleep, eat, etc.

"Found it yet." Victoria asked.

"No, it's like it's buried." Danny said.

Then his cellphone beep, which got him confused.

"My cellphone works here, I couldn't get it work underwater." Danny said, then spoke on his phone. "Hello,"

"Danny, I found the cure come down stairs and find Big, DW, Baloo, and Bagheera."

"Finally, Erin. We'll be there."

"Bye."

Danny told Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and Victoria that found the cure and they went down stairs to find the others.

* * *

Erin ran down the hall but when she reach the other end, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was Dagnino with his gang.

"Can I help you?" Erin asked.

"Yes." Dagnino answered.

"Well, excuse me sir I have a friend to cure." Erin said.

Erin was about to leave but Dagnino grabbed her.

"Is this a way to treat a lady?!" Erin asked.

"Actually, I have to get rid of you to get out of the way so I can kill Alyssa." Dagnino explained.

"If you touch one single hair on her, and you'll be pushing up daisys!" Erin yelled.

Evil Alyssa came out, making Erin gasp and glare.

"You?" Erin wondred. "Your behind all this, Macavity, NegaDuck, and Shere Khan?"

"Yes." Evil Alyssa said. "Now for the cure."

Evil Alyssa took the cure out of her pocket but what she didn't know that Erin put it in her hoodie without noticing when she found it.

"So this is the cure." Evil Alyssa half-laughed. "Sorry, but will put Alyssa out of her misery by curing with a painful way."

Evil Alyssa crushed the bottle and the glass broke in her which left little glass pieces and juice all over her hands and floor. Erin made a fake gasp and asked, "Oh no, the cure is destoried, what ever shall I do?"

"Nothing." Dagnino answered. "Lock her up."

The crocodile grabbed her, throw her in a room, and closed the door, then they left with Evil Alyssa chuckling. Erin try to break out but it was locked.

"Darn it!" Erin shouted. "Okay let's try this again!"

Erin backed up a little to the wall but not too much, then begin to speed up as her legs turned around like a speed person, and she begin to run up to the door. Befroe she smashed it, Danny open it with the Jecilles.

"Yo Er..." But before Danny could speak Erin went faster and ran past Danny, which almost cause them to blow away. Erin ran so fast she passed everybody on the ark. Erin then flew upstairs into the air as she slow downs.

"Hi, I shoulda done this before." Erin said.

But her eye's widen, looked down knowing she's over a hole to downstairs.

"_Yudl - Ay - EEE - OooooPi_!"

Erin gulped and she try to stay in the air but then she smiled stupidly, waved, and then she fell screaming, "Yaahh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Yaahh-Hoey!"

**(A/N) Think of it as the Classical Goofy Holler and the Yoodling by Hannes Schrolle from The Art of Ski when he went down the Ski Rump called the Ski Jump and he screams.)**

As Erin fell into the hole, she grabbed a pole and let go and landed on a floor.

"Phew that was close." Erin sighed. "Now to find that Dagnino."

"Erin, there you are." Danny said, coming through the wall.

"C'mon, Alyssa's in trouble."

They left and the Jecilles followed them.

* * *

Alyssa, Mina, Tails, DW, Big, Baloo, Bagheera, Kariel, Bruma, and Panthy are at the dinging room with the animals as they ate or talk to each other until Dagnino, his Predators, and Evil Alyssa.

"Evil Alyssa!" Alyssa gasped.

Everyone panic, except Alyssa, Kariel, Bruma, Panthy, and the gang, and ran off. Panthy got up and ran off so she doesn't get in the way of Dagnino. Evil Alyssa saw Alyssa about to throw up and feel like dying.

"Perfect, now we shall kill her know." Evil Alyssa said.

But then Erin, Danny, and the Cats came in ready to fight. Erin got out her pendant and looked at Alyssa.

"No more hiding this from her." Erin whispered then shouted. "Power Pendant! Mewtamorphasis!"

Erin then transforms into a Mew Mew. Her hair was in a brown ponytail with pink highlights, her eyes are brown with pink flecks, and she wears a brown turtle-neck dress, brown wrist bands with pink lines on top and bottom came out and went to her elbows, brown strape was on her left leg with pink fuzz on top, brown boots that reach her ankles with pink locks, and a neckbrace with her pendant hanging out. She even has African Wild Dog ears and tail.

"Your a Mew Mew, Erin!" Alyssa said.

"I can explain." Erin said.

"I am a Mew Mew too."

"What?"

"Power Pendant! Mewtamorphasis!"

Alyssa kissed red heart crystal golden pendant, then a orange and red lights came. As she transforms ballet broadway music comes on and she stands in front of two DNA models; taht forms an cross.

In the light Alyssa bents down and comes back up in a red ballet-like dress, then she spin around as black gloves with gold rings around her wrist appeared, and two red armbands with orange lines when the background was orange full of red stars. She then jumped up in the air as her legs open and turn into white tights, gold rings on her ankles, and her feet, began to have red ballet shoes when the background was red with flowers.

Then she spin around with her foot on her knee and a Black Panther ears and tail came out. Her hair was short but turn from golden blonde to orange hair with lemon yellow highlights and her eyes turn orange with lemon yellow felcks. She then had her pendant on her neckbrace when the background turned purple with lions behind her. She then stop in the middle and stand still in a ballet motion at a background with stars and flowers, and the plains of Africa with a giant ballet tiara.

"Awesome!" Erin said.

"I'll explain but let's do this." Alyssa yelled.

Erin and Alyssa stand together and shouted, "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in Your Face!".

But then Alyssa felt weaker and dying by the second. Erin was worried until she grabbed her CocoBubble Staff.

"Coco Bubble, Light Beam!" Erin shouted.

The light beam hit Evil Alyssa and knocked her to the wall, passing her out. Dagnino came to her but she jumped up and kicked him with a karate kick. He try to sash Alyssa but Erin grabbed him with all of her strength and threw him to a board. Mina and Tails threw a one of the Predators to the board.

Big came to the Crocodile as he said, "How about a crack a nutty buddy?". Big use his weight to push the crocodile to the board.

Danny, the Jecilles, DW, Baloo, and Baheera threw the other predators to the board leaving the Predators stuck. Evil Alyssa got up and rubbed her head. She saw Mew Erin picking up Mew Alyssa.

"My plan failed, but since I destoried the cure and I have no more members, I should kill you right this second." Evil Alyssa said.

But before she could do anything, a black and green flaming smoke appeared and it revealed Evil Erin in her regular outfit but she had a Dracula like collar black cape and she was petting Vincent. Evil Alyssa gasp, gasp, and then she smiled.

"Evil Erin, what a nice suprise." Evil Alyssa smiled.

Evil Erin didn't say a word but only raised an eyebrow which Evil Alyssa smile turned into a frown. Evil Erin grabbed Evil Alyssa's hand and said, "Evil Alyssa, we need to talk. We shall meet again Erin, and this time it won't be just Alyssa but the both of you.". Evil Erin, Vincent, and Evil Alyssa disappeared in thin are leaving everyone confused, shocked, and gasp.

"I can't beleive she destoried..." but Alyssa was cut off by Erin when she hold the cure in front of her. "Todya! She didn't really destoried it."

"The why did she said that she destoried it." Alyssa asked.

"Simple it was my perfume bottle." Erin explain. "Now c'mon let's see if it helps."

Erin open it which was a dropper, she dropped it in a flower cup Panthy gave her, and gave it to Alyssa as Alyssa dranked it. Soon, they waited as they saw Alyssa finishing it.

Alyssa open her eyes and said, "I... I... I... fell a hundred percent better."

Erin's eyes filled up with tears and as they transform to their normal-selves, Erin hugged her cured and well bettered friend as she cries with happiness. Alyssa smiled and hugged as the rest of Someone's Watching Over Me song finishes.

**It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

Panthy cries as Bruma hugs her as she cries. Kariel's eyes were filled with tears, Mina and Big begins to cry of happiness too, Tails, Danny, DW, Baloo, Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and Victoria smiled, and Bagheera smiled but wipped his tears. Everyone just cheered and/or cried with happiness.

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me 

Erin and Alyssa broke their hug.

"Let's go home Erin." Alyssa said.

"Nah, I have a better idea to celebrate this victory." Erin said. "I know just the thing..."

* * *

**(A/N) Well this isn't the last chapter but the next is a speical chapter for me and Alyssa. I almost cried for Alyssa to be cured. Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	10. Chap10: The Victory Celebration

**Chapter 10**

**The Victory Celebration**

Later, on top of the Ark was a party and the oraganto came out on stage and said in the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for Erin, Alyssa, and Mina!"

The animals on the Ark cheered as Erin, Alyssa, and Mina came running out, wearing different outfits. They all wore silver jumpsuits, only Erin's had a blue stripe and a blue E on it, Alyssa's had a red stripe and a red A on it, and Mina's had a purple stripe and a purple C on it. Erin also had on a blue cap with a yellow E on it.

"Ok, are we all ready?" Aiko asked.

"More than ready!" Bia and Cosmo proclaimed.

"Then let's go out there and get them!" Aiko cheered, as did the other two as the song started.

Xiro (he was the DJ): _**Yeah! In the place to be!**_

_**Toon girls on the MIC!**_

_**Witch Doctor!**_

_**Everybody can they do it?**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**Let's get to it**_

Xiro: _**Come on people let's get to it!**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**Let's get to it**_

Xiro: _**Come on shake, come on roll! Everybody here we go!**_

_**Come on shake come on roll! Here's the toon girls here we go!**_

Erin: _**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you**_

_**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too**_

_**And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do.**_

_**He said that-**_

Erin, Alyssa, and Mina: _**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

Erin: _**YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!**_

As they sang, Team Ally, The Jecilles, DW, Baloo, and Bagheera were dancing to the beat as the girls were singing.

Xiro: _**Everybody can they do it?**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**Let's get to it**_

Xiro: _**Come on people let's get to it!**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**Let's get to it**_

Xiro: _**Come on shake, come on roll! Everybody here we go!**_

_**Come on shake come on roll! Here's the toon girls here we go!**_

_**Erin!**_

_**Alyssa!**_

_**And Mina!**_

The Predators were not enjoying this. Back at Anti-Toon castle, Evil Alyssa was in a maids outfit and cleaning up Evil Erin's stuff, washing, and feeding her pets. Shere Khan was still annoying by the vulture, NegaDuck was in jail watching tv, grumpily, Macavity was just sitting down tapping his fingers on a table.

Alyssa: _**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true!**_

_**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice!**_

_**And then he gave me his advice!**_

_**He said to me, whoa!**_

_**Ya he said to me:**_

Erin, Alyssa, and Mina: _**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**Ya you've been keeping love from me**_

_**And that's not very smart**_

Erin, Alyssa, and Mina: _**Not very smart**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**So I went out and found myself**_

_**Someone who'd tell me how to win your heart**_

Erin, Alyssa, and Mina: _**Whoa! Yeah!**_

Mina: _**My friend the witch doctor, he told me what to say!**_

_**My friend the witch doctor, he told me what to do!**_

_**I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you!**_

_**Whoa! Oh baby, baby!**_

Xiro: _**Everybody can they do it?**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**Let's get to it**_

Xiro: _**Come on people let's get to it!**_

Kariel, Panthy, and Bruma: _**Let's get to it**_

Xiro: _**Come on shake, come on roll! Everybody here we go!**_

_**Come on shake come on roll! Here's the toon girls here we go!**_

Everyone danced so fast and their hearts out as Erin, Alyssa, and Mina were dancing to their song and flipping and spin their hair around.

Aiko, Bia and Cosmo: _**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**To the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang**_

_**Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah**_

_**Ting tang wallawalla bingbang**_

The song ended, and everyone in the house cheered, and the view show the ark sailing to the moon. Then Erin begins to narrate: _So we found the cure, celebrated, and we're going home with a sweet Ark ride. And, as in fairy tales, live happily after... That's when Danny got the ecto-chicken pox._

As the Ark sailed, it showed a circle picture of Danny in green chicken pox and his scratching over himself, crazily. then it disappears as the Ark disappeared with the moon showing Erin and Alyssa smiling with piece signs.


End file.
